


Tiny Men

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark





	

~ Reviled Hearts ~

Tom Riddle Senior (not that he knew there was a Junior impending) was so relieved to finally be away from the crazy witch and whatever magic she'd used to enslave him, that even though the rest of his life seemed to have gone to pieces in his absence (or perhaps _because_ of exactly that), he decided that now would be an excellent time for him to take an extended vacation.

Hiking in the mountains sounded good. Communing with nature, clearing his troubled mind... Yes, that sounded like just the thing.

Unfortunately for him, the mountain range he chose just so happened to house a colony of giants, and the giantess Fridwulfa had a fetish for tiny men.

~ end ~


End file.
